Photon detectors are essential components in many electronic devices. Ultra-sensitive photon detectors that are capable of detecting a small number of photons, such as individual photons (e.g., single photons), are used in a variety of applications, such as optical communications, medical diagnostics, and space research. One such use of ultra-sensitive photon detectors is for optical quantum information applications.
Superconductors are materials capable of operating in a superconducting state with zero electrical resistance under particular conditions.